Game Night Gone Wrong
by Crazy Freakshow
Summary: What if Lucas left in the middle of the game?


**This is an alteration of Girl Meets Game Show Night.**

"We need your daughter Mr. Matthews." Farkle said, pointing to the 'take someone's child' square. "Nobody else has children."

"Why? She's so young!" replied Cory, fake crying. Maya was laughing at him because he was being, frankly, ridiculous. He then glared at her and she went back pretending to be crushing on Josh.

"Because we're married and we have no child!" Farkle shouted, causing Lucas to pay attention.

"Since when are we married?" Lucas asked, feeling confused and surprised he'd have missed such a big thing. He thought he would notice getting married, even though he had done nothing but complain or stay silent the whole time he was there.

"Since here!" Farkle exclaimed, pointing at a spot they had landed on which said 'Get married to your partner'. Farkle was excited to have gotten Lucas's attention. Maybe now we can win for real,he thought.

"Glad I didn't get that," Riley muttered, "I am not getting married to my mom."

"Heard that!" Topanga said, not actually angry.

"Oh, we're married in the game," Lucas realized, feeling embarrassed. "Good. I am not getting married to ya yet."

Riley then asked" but you will get married in the future, right?"

"To Farkle, right?" Maya added,feeling the need to make fun of him for this, since she can not seem to get to him with the cowboy stuff.

Lucas abruptly got up, muttered "I gotta go" and ran out of the apartment.

Farkle and Cory fought over the daughter card, but since Farkle had no muscles he lost.

" Thanks a lot, Maya, now my husband is gone. I can't play alone. It's no fun. I'm leaving." Farkle said, then he grabbed his and Lucas' coats, put away his game pieces, and left.

"What are you staring at me for? I thought you wanted them gone," Maya said, for Cory, Topanga, and Riley were all glaring at her. Josh called break. Maya and Riley went up to Riley's room, and talked about her parents. Riley avoided talking about Lucas and Farkle, because she didn't know what was up with Lucas anyway.

The game went on. Riley and her parents made up easily now that her friends weren't there. They played the long game. Maya flirted with Josh in order to feel less guilty that she'd driven her friends away. She didn't really want them there, but Riley did. Maya actually agreed with Cory. Family Game night is for Family. She didn't want to admit it, but Riley was the only real family she had. Her mom was never there, and her dad doesn't count. That's why she pretended to have a crush on Josh, because she wanted to stay a Matthew forever, even though she knew she was a Hart

She didn't think what felt for him was a crush. Crushing were supposed to be the kind of person you stare at and hug too long and make you want to kiss them. Crushes were supposed to be different from everyone else, and the only person who fit that description was someone Maya could never have. That's why she made fun of Lucas tonight. She didn't think he'd take it seriously.

After the game was over and the weekend was over, Maya and Riley went back to school. Maya was going to find Lucas and apologize. Farkle showed up in Lucas' coat. Farkle was going to find him and give his coat back. He had put in some of Lucas' favorite candy inside the pocket to help him feel better. He didn't know why Lucas left, but it surely was something a bag of Sour Kids could fix. But Lucas wasn't in school that Monday. Farkle left the coat outside Lucas' locker. When he wasn't there on Tuesday, Farkle decided to take matters into his own hands.

Farkle didn't go to school on Wednesday. He went to Lucas' house instead. A tall, extremely buff guy with graying hair answered the door. "Can I help you?" He growled in a deep voice.

Farkle said "I'm here to see Lucas." The buff guy, presumably Lucas' dad, pointed him toward the end of the hall. There was a door, with a sign that read 'No Cowgirls allowed'. Farkle knocked. Lucas opened the door and said "You should be in school."

"So should you." Farkle replied, handing him the coat.

"oh, right, I forgot my coat. You can leave now. I don't want to be the reason you miss history class again." Lucas said, putting the coat on and heading back into his room.

"I couldn't put up with Maya. My mom just moved to Canada, and I was a mess." Lucas said.

"But you always put up Maya when she makes fun of you being a cowboy." Farkle said, not getting why this was any different.

"That's because I'm not a cowboy." Lucas said, trying to make Farkle understand.

"And you do want to get married to me?" Farkle asked, hoping the answer was yes but also terrified it would be.

"Umm, yes. Please don't hate me, but I, uh, kind of have a crush on you." Lucas said.

"Hate you? This is awesome! I've always wanted a boyfriend. That's why I pretend to be crushing on the two people who will never like me back."

Farkle was scared he was revealing too much, and of course Lucas them asked "Why would Maya and Riley never like you back?"

Farkle decides to tell him what he knows. "Riley is crushing on you, and Maya is completely in love with Riley. I know because Maya told me, and she made me promise not to tell anyone. So don't tell anyone."

"Oh Farkle, you never could keep a secret."

"So are you going to school now?"

"Yeah, I'll go. Just don't tell Riley or my dad we're dating. She'll never do anything with me again, and he'll make me move again."

"Sure thing, boyfriend."


End file.
